Magical Gems
by AkzMoMo
Summary: What would happen if a group of girls from Earth accidently get transported to Remnant and get adopted by Headmaster Ozpin?
1. Chapter 1

Magical Gems

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 1 – Where on Ea-Remnant are we?!

"Bye Mom, me and girls are gonna be practicing again!" Gaia 'Diamond' Green, an 11 year old girl with extremely long neon blue hair yelled into the living room, before disappearing out the doorway and put on her shoes.

"Okay, sweetie, have fun, and do remember, you have that assignment for Biology you need to deliver tomorrow, so don't be gone too long" Her mother responded from the couch.

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, I'll _try_ to remember, no promises though" She said, before leaving the house and closing the door behind her.

 **-In Sara's Garage-**

*Sigh* "Where's Maya?" Sara 'Garnet' Luse asked her friends, while sitting crossed legged on the hood of a car (A black Jeep Wrangler).

"Late as always" Naomi 'Amethyst' Viridi, said, leaning against a wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I'm sure she has a good reason" Gaia said, while sitting on a chair the wrong way around, doing something on her phone.

"Yea, I wonder what her excuse will be this time" Sara said.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had trouble getting my wheelchair off the bus" Maya 'Sapphire' Verte said, while wheeling into garage.

"Then why didn't you just wear your new legs? You know its hard to get off the bus with your wheelchair" Gaia said, pocketing her phone.

"I'm still getting used to those, it's weird walking again, I havent had anything below my upper legs for 5 years, and now I do, I need to relearn how to walk" Maya said, rubbing her neck.

"Don't worry, we're sure you'll figure it out, eventually" Sara said, jumping off the hood of the car.

"Thanks, so where are we gonna practice? I know we're not allowed to pratice here anymore after last time" Maya asked.

"I was searching for a place last night, and I found an old abandoned building just outside of the city" Naomi said, opening her eyes.

"Good, then we can practice there" Gaia said, getting up from her seat.

"So, who's gonna carry Maya's drumset?" Sara asked.

"I'll drive you to the place" Sara's dad said, from the door opening.

"Are you sure Mr. Luse?" Gaia asked.

"Yea, ofcourse, I can't have 4 little girls walk or ride around the city, while carrying multiple musical instruments, all alone now can I? And I'm the one who forbid you from practicing here in the first place" He said, grabbing some parts of the drumset and putting them in the car.

"Thanks dad" Sara said, hugging him.

"That's enough of that" He said after briefly hugging her back "Get in the car girls" He said, helping Maya out of her wheelchair and into the car, before putting her wheelchair in the back.

 **-At the abandoned building-**

"This is the place" Naomi said, from her said in the rear.

"Looks shady" Sara said, from next to her.

"It does, but I trust you girls know what you're doing, so I allow you to go in there, just call if there is something, or you're done, I'll be close by, cause I'll be grocery shopping at the supermarket a couple of streets from here, and after that I'll be in the city" Sara's father said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Luse" Maya said, as she was helped into her wheelchair by Gaia and Naomi.

"No problem girls, take care" He said, before driving of.

"Lets get this drumset in there, then we'll search the place a bit" Gaia said.

"Sure" Sara said, lifting up some off the smaller parts of the drumset, while Naomi and Gaia took the larger parts, Maya as picked of some of the small parts.

They went to the front door to find it locked.

"Weird, oh well, no one is here so…" Naomi said placing the parts she was carrying on the ground, and then proceeded to kick the door open "We'll let ourselves in" She said with a grin on her face.

They walked into the building and looked around a bit, before placing the drumset and their other instruments on the ground or agaisnt a wall.

The building was completely clear of everything, and had dust and cobwebs all over the place, some mice ran on the ground, but they kept away from the girls.

"Spooky" Maya said, looking around in her wheelchair.

"Let's explore a bit, then we can start practicing" Gaia said, handing each girl a flashlight.

"Sure, meet back here in ten?" Naomi asked.

"Yep, and if you find anything interresting, text the others and we'll also meet back up here" Gaia said.

"'Kay" Sara said, lighting her flashlight and walking into a random direction.

The other girls also walked into random direction and started their exploration off the shady abandoned building.

 **-A couple of minutes later, With Sara-**

"Jeez, this building is huge" Sara said to herself "It's gonna take forever to explore"

She opened an old door to find another old empty room.

"Nothing interresting in here" She says closing the door.

She then rounds a corner, and sees a faint light at the end of the hall.

"Hmm, wonder what is making that light" She said.

She walks towards the light and sees it comes out of a room, she looks into the room to find a large metal constuction with wires running off of it and all across the room, next to the large construction is a computer screen displaying a large amount of coding, underneath the screen is a control panel of some sorts.

"I guess this counts as interesting" She says, grabbing her phone and texting her friends.

'Found something, meet back at the instruments'

 **-Another couple of minutes later-**

"So, what did you find?" Gaia asked.

"I honestly can't describe it" Sara said.

"So, where is it?" Naomi asked.

"Follow me" Sara said, walking in the same direction she went last time.

The other followed her in the direction and a couple of minutes later they were back at the mysterious room.

"Uhm… The fuck is this?" Naomi asked no one in particular.

"No idea" Gaia said.

"It's look cool, and spooky at the same time with those wires coming from it" Maya said.

"I wonder what the computer does" Naomi said.

"Uhm… I don't think we should mess with it" Gaia said.

Come on Diamond, live a little" Naomi said.

"Yeah, living is the exact reason why we should leave the computer alone, Amethyst" Gaia said.

"Come on girls, stop your bickering" Sara said, 'accidently' pushing a button on the control panel while leaning on it "Oops"

"Goddamnit Garnet" Maya said, facepalming.

"What? It was an accident, Sapphire" Sara said as innocently as possible.

"Of course it was" Naomi said fisting bumping Sara, while having a huge grin on her face.

"You two are going to be the end of me, I swear" Gaia said, while sighing and facepalming.

*Beep*

"Huh, the fuck was that?" Maya asked looking around the room.

"You ask that as if any off us know" Naomi said, also looking around the room.

*Beep* *Beep*

"That's totally not creepy" Sara said, hiding behind Naomi.

*Beep *Beep* *Beep*

"What ever it is, it can't be anything good"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

" _Space jump initiated"_ A disembodied voice said.

"SARA, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUSH?!" Maya yelled/asked.

"Uhm, the big red one" She sheepishly said.

"Oh for the lovve of…" Gaia began "Why did you push the button that almost literally screamed: DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME?!"

"I don't know, it looked the most interesting of them all" She said.

Then a large black and blue vortex appeared in the large construction, and began sucking things in, including Maya.

"What the fuck" Maya said, before dissappearing in the vortex.

"Maya!" Gaia yelled, before jumping after her.

"Might as well" Naomi said, before picking Sara up and jumping after their two friends.

"What the-" was all Sara could say before dissappearing into the vortex.

 **-Somewhere in the forest of Forever Fall-**

"FFFUUUCCCKKK" The girls screamed while falling from the sky.

"Goodbye cruel world" Was all Gaia said, before closing her eyes, she then hit the ground sending a huge shock of pain through her body.

"Huh, I lived? I LIVED" She happily said, opening her eyes "Ow, it did hurt like fucking hell though, and why is my eyesight red?" She asked herself.

"Ow" She heard the familiar sound of Naomi behind her.

"Naomi, are you okay?" She asked as she turned around, she saw Naomi laying on the ground, with her jacket ripped and two large wounds on her back, she laid on the ground as if protecting something, when she got up off the ground she revealed that she person she was shielding was Sara, who when she looked up, revealed to have an enormous wound on her face all the way down to her chest.

"…" Sara opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out, but instead she started coughing up blood.

"Sara!"Gaia said, kneeling besides her.

"Ow, what the hell happened?" Maya said.

"I don't know? Where is your wheelchair?" Naomi asked her, while limping over to her.

"Uhm, I have no idea" She said looking around.

Naomi reached down to pick up her friend, which sent a large flare of pain over her back, but she continued either way.

"Guess I'll be carrying you" She said holding Maya in bridal style.

*Growl*

"The fuck was that?" Gaia asked.

"I don't know" Maya said.

Just then Gaia looked up and saw a large wolf like creature slowly coming out of the bushes, followed by a lot more.

"Can you walk, or better yet run?" She asked Sara, who shrugged, so Gaia just picked her up, same way that Naomi held Maya.

"Naomi, run, and don't look back" She then said.

"Why?" She asked, but still did as told.

"There appears to be a gaint pack of enormous black wolves with white plates and red markings, chasing us down, my best guess is that we landed in their territory" Gaia said.

"…!" Sara tried to speak again, only fall into another fit of coughs.

"You do know wolves have better stamina than we do, right?" Maya said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Gaia asked her.

"Uhm… Nope, running seems like a solid plan" Naomi said, after taking a look behind them, the pack slowly catching up to them.

Then all of the sudden a figure came running out of the bushes wielding a, cane? He started taking down the wolves at such a high speed that he left green after images. When the creatures died they started evaporating in black ash.

"What… How… Who are you?" Gaia asked.

"What is a group of four unarmed, injured and extremely young ladies lime you down outside the protection of the kingdom of Vale?" The man asked instead of giving an answer.

"Nuh-uh, our question first" Naomi said.

"Right, where are my manners, my name is Ozpin Presinos, current headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious Hunter Academies on Remnant. Now would you please answer my question?" Ozpin said.

"Uhm… This may sound weird but… we were planning on training a bit for our band, and decided to practice in an old abandoned building, we decided to do some exploring before traing, and that's when she *Gaia moved Sara a bit in her arms to indicate she was talking about her* found a room, with an odd looking construction with a computer linked to it, in it she texted us and we decided to check the room out together. She *She move Sara again* then pushed a big red button on 'accident' and then the machine turned on, creating a vortex which sucked her *She moved her head towards Maya* in, and I jumped after her, I don't know what the other two did, but then the vortex spat us out here, wherever here may be" Gaia said.

"You are right, that does sound rather weird" Ozpin said "Where are you four from, maybe I can help you get back home, after getting you four some medical treatment of course"

"Oh, we're from New York" Maya said.

"I don't recognise that name, I'm guessing it's in Vale" He says.

"Wait, you don't know where New York is?" Naomi asked.

"No… Should I, it's not indicated on any map I have, so I'm guessing it's a rather small village" Ozpin said.

"Uhm… I wouldn't call it small, or a village, it's number 25 on the list of largest cities, with a little over 8.5 million that live in it" Gaia said.

"We only have four large cities, and none off them have that large amount of citizens" Ozpin said.

"…?" Sara once again tried to say something, but once again began coughing up blood.

"Young lady, please don't trry to talk, I believe the large wound on your body has damaged your vocal cords" Ozpin said "You may very well never be able to speak again" He then adds, which caused her to look alarmed.

"Back to what we were talking about, what do you mean only four large cities?" Maya asked.

"Yes, we only have four large cities here on Remnant, the city of Vale, the city of Atlas, the city of Vacuo and the city of Mistral" He said.

"Never heard of them" Gaia said.

"Hmm… I believe we do have a problem here" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" Naomi said.

"Who's Sherlock, I just told you my name was Ozpin Presinos" Ozpin said.

"Nevermind that, what is the problem we have" Gaia asked.

"I believe Major Ironwood was correct, there is a possibility to travel between dimensions" Ozpin stated.

"WHAT?!" The group of girls yelled (except Sara)

"I said-" Ozpin began.

"Yes, we heard" Naomi said.

"Okay" Ozpin said.

"Uhm… Sir… If you are correct and we travelled to another dimension… Is there a way for us to go back to our own?" Gaia asked.

"No" Ozpin said rather bluntly "We don't have the technology for travel between dimensions, the last attempt was made by Major Ironwood, and he lost his right arm, right shoulder and some organs during that experiment, he barely survived, since then it has been strictly forbidden to experiment with travelling between dimensions, so no, there is no and will never be a way to get the four of you back to your own dimension, I'm terribly sorry"

This casued the two that carried the others to collapse to their knees, and all of them started crying.

Ozpin gave them the time they needed, he guessed it was hard news to know that you were ripped from your own dimension and with that your own family, and never could get back to them.

"So… Can you tell us where we are?" Naomi eventually asked.

"You are in the forest of Forever Fall, just outside the city of Vale" He said.

"Do you know a place where we can stay?" Maya asked.

"If you would follow me" Ozpin said.

They all got up to follow, Gaia was about to pick Sara back up, but she shook her head and got up herself, before following Ozpin.

"So what are you?" Naomi asked, after a couple of minutes walking in silence.

"Like I said, I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the four Hunter Academies on Remnant" Ozpin said.

"So I take that you're a Hunter to" She said.

"That's correct" Ozpin said.

"What were those creatures?" Maya asked, she was still being carried by Naomi.

"You don't know what Beowolves are?" Ozpin asked her.

"Should we?"

"You don't have them in your dimension?"

"Nope the only thing trying to murder humans on our world are other humans, kinda dumb if you think about it" Gaia said.

"Well, in that case let me explain, Beowolves are a species of Grimm, they are creations of darkness and have no soul, they are attracted to negative emotions, they have fought mankind since the beginning of time, it was a losing battle for the humans and Faunus, but then they found something to change the tides… Dust" Ozpin said.

"Dust? The thing that flies into the air when you stomp hard enough on the ground?" Naomi said, stomping her foot on the ground kicking up dust for to make her point.

"Not that kind of dust, I'm speaking about the elements in the form of crystals, does your world not have them?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope" Maya said.

"Then how does your world function?"

"Mostly on electricity, but in the past they used steam or even manual labour" Maya explained.

"So you do have electricity but no Dust? That's weird cause electricity comes from Dust… Anyway… Mankind found Dust and was able to turn the tides against the never ending battle between Mankind and Grimm, but it wasn't enough, that's where we huntsmen and huntresses come in, we are specially trained combatants to fight the creatures of Grimm and protect the Kingdoms" Ozpin continued his explaination.

"And you are the the headmaster of one of the academies which trains those combatants? Than means you must be very strong" Maya said.

"I try my best"

"So, where are you taking us? We've been walking for a while now" Gaia complained.

"I'm taking you to Beacon Academy, the academy that I run, there you'll have a choice, live there untill you're ready to attant my school, or I can help you four find a family here in Vale to live at" Ozpin said.

"So you give us permission to come to your school, and train to be strong warriors, or we can find a new family and become basic civilians?" Naomi asked.

"Yes" Ozpin said.

"Then I know which one I'll chose" Naomi said.

"Me too" Maya said.

"Same" Gaia said.

"…" Sara was about to talk, but then remembered she couldn't speak, so she stuck her thumbs into the air.

"Then it's settled, you'll be given a dorm room for the four of you and you'll be train by the best huntsmen and hutresses I know of, and I think all of you will need the training, because it looks like you havent ever picked up a weapon in your lives, and for you young lady *He points his cane to Maya* I'll ask Atals to make some mechanical legs" He said.

"Thank you sir" She says.

"So are we gonna get weapons? Because we sort of don't have any" Naomi said.

"You'll need to make them yourselves" Ozpin said.

"Cool" Gaia said.

"Ugh… I can't even repair my bike properly, now I need to make my own weapon" Naomi complained, which got a chuckle out of Ozpin.

"Don't worry, you'll be helped by a professional, they'll know how to repair a bike, they'll also give you tips, but you need to make the decision on which weapon, I'll provide you with books on the history of Remant, Dust, The four Kingdoms, The creatures of Grimm, Weapons, Aura and Semblances" Ozpin said.

"What are those last two?" Gaia asked.

"To put it simply, Aura is a force field around your body, which prevents you from seriously getting hurt, and a Semblance is a superpower" He said.

"Ooohhh, cool" Maya said, she had always been a fan of superheroes and frequently read comics.

"Do you think we can have those? We are kinda from another dimension" Gaia said.

"Every human is capable of getting those, they're both an extension of your soul, but the difference between them is, an Aura can be unlocked by someone, and a Semblance is eventually awakened" Ozpin said "So I can unlock your Aura's when we are back at the academy, but your Semblances you'll need to figure out yourselves, with most people they get unlocked by training, or a strong emotional peek"

"Okay" Naomi said.

 **At Beacon Academy**

"Okay, we're here" Ozpin said.

The girls looked at the huge building in awe.

"You sure this is an academy, it looks like a fucking palace" Naomi said.

"I get that a lot, but, yes, I'm sure it is an academy" Ozpin said.

"So, were do we go?" Gaia asked.

"I'll first unlock your Aura, which should help heal your wounds, but some things won't be fixed, like the young ladies vocal cords, and your left eye" Ozpin said.

"I was wondering why it was first red and then nothing" Gaia said.

"After that I'll bring you to the infirmary, to get you bandaged up, and then I'll show you your dorm room, we'll see how late it is after that, if there is enough time, I'll sent someone with you to buy some basic stuff, if not, you can do that tomorrow" Ozpin said.

"Sounds like a solid plan" Naomi said.

"Now that I think about it, I never got your names" Ozpin said.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Gaia 'Diamond' Green"

"Maya 'Sapphire' Verte"

"Naomi 'Amethyst' Viridi, and the pink haired one is Sara 'Garnet' Luse"

"You're all named after precious gemstones?" Ozpin said.

"Not really rhey are just nicknames we gave each other when forming our band" Gaia said.

"Ah, I see, maybe you want to use those here on Remnant, after a ceratin war we had 80 years ago, most people are named after colours, or things from nature" Ozpin said.

"We can do that" Maya said.

"Okay, now I'll unlcok your Aura, then we can go the infirmary" Ozpin said.

 **-A week later, early in the morning-**

Ozpin gave them some time to adjust to living in a new world before beginning their training.

They had asked him to adopt them, cause they would need a legal adult to watch over them, and he was the only adult they knew, he had accepted and had immidiately begon on the paper work.

Their wounds were a 'healed' up, thanks to their Aura, but some nasty scars remained.

Diamond now had a pretty large scar running from her hairline over her left eye, blinding that eye, and ending just above her cheek.

Garnet had an enormous scar also on the left side of her face, it ran all the way from her hairline, barely missing her eye, down her cheek, over her throat, it had severly damaged her vocal cords and had lost her her voice, and it ended at her collarbone.

Amethyst had two large scars on her back, almost running symmetrical, which at first made the doctors believe she was a former Avian type Faunus, but after Ozpin explained who they were that was quickly thrown out the window.

And Sapphire had gotten any mayor scars from there sudden dimension hopping, but people would think so, seeing as she didn't have anything below her upperlegs, she had gotten some cybernetical legs from Atlas, while she was walking again it took some practice and getting used to.

They were all currently sleeping in their provided dorm room, until…

"WAKE UP!" A man shouted with a deep voice, as he kicked open the door.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Amethyst yelled as she fell out of her bed.

This caused the man to start laughing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diamond asked.

"I'm waking you up, Oz said that I needed to train a couple of kids from another dimension, and then pointed me in the direction of this room, so I'm guessing you're the kids I need to train" He said.

"So the first course of action you took was to kick down our door and shout loud enough for people in our dimension to hear you?" Amethyst said annoyed as she got off the ground.

"Yes, yes it was" He said with a grin on his face.

"May I ask who you are?" Sapphire asked politely.

"Finally someone who has respect for her elders" He joked "Qrow Branwen, professional huntsman and apparently also your teacher" He finished with a slight slur.

"Are you drunk?" Diamond asked.

"I'm always drunk" He said, taking a swing from his flask to prove his point.

"Great…" Diamond sighed.

"Now get your asses out of your beds and get dresses, we are gonna go on a shopping spree" He said with a grin on his face.

"To buy what?" Sapphire asked.

"Materials for your weapons, if you already know what you want, if not we're still gonna buy you a Hunters outfit, you can't fight the creatures of Grimm in your pajamas" He joked "I'll be waiting at the statue" He said before leaving.

"This is going to be a disaster" Diamond said walking to her closet to get out some clothes.

"I like him" Amethyst said.

"You were yelling at him, like two minutes ago" Diamond pointed out.

"That's cause he woke me up, I don't like being woken up, but he seems like a fun guy to be around" Amethyst said.

"No he doesn't" Diamond said.

"Whatever" Amethyst said.

In the meantime Garnet had already dressed and was waiting for the other to be done.

"When did you get out of your bed?" Maya asked while putting on her legs.

She just shrugged and pulled out her Scroll, a thin device with a sort of holographic screen.

'I'm just sneaky' she typed.

"Let's just get dressed" Amethyst said "we don't want to keep the man waiting for us"

 **-Six Years Later-**

"Okay, girls, you are now all old enough to be allowed into Beacon Academy, do you all still want to become huntresses?" Ozpin asked his adoptive daughters.

"Yes" They all said (except Garnet of course).

"Okay, then I guess I'll let you run around, but at 10 o'clock you're all expected to be in the meeting hall, don't be late"

"We won't" Diamond said.

"Now, go on, the Bullhead has just arrived" Ozpin said.

"See you in a bit, old man" Sapphire said while running off.

"I'm not that old" Ozpin argued.

"She's just messing with you" Diamond said, running after her followed by Garnet, Amethyst behind them but she wasn't running.

When they arrived at the entrance of Beacon they heard an explosion. They waked in the direction of the explosion, there they saw Ruby Rose, a girl Ozpin had talked a lot about, specifically her silver eyes, and Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss was yelling at Ruby, who seems to be the cause of the explosion, because Weiss was completely covered in soot. They decided to step in before things could escalate.

"Hey, you're Weiss Schnee, right?" Diamond asked the soot covered girl.

"Yes, that is correct, finally some recognition" Weiss said, glaring at Ruby.

At that exact moment a girl with black hair and a bow on top of it walked up to Weiss and handed her a vail of fire Dust.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, one of the largest producers of energy propellant on the world. The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" The girl said.

"How dare you?!" Weiss asked the girl, who turned around and walked away.

"Schnee" Diamond said.

"What?"

"We don't want you to start any more trouble on your first day at our academy" Diamond said.

"YOUR Academy?!" Weiss asked "Wait… That means you're Team GMSN, the group of girls adopted by headmaster Ozpin Presinos, the same team that also frequently gives concerts as the band known as Interdimensional, and donates lots of money to charities"

"Yes, we are" Sapphire said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Weiss said, quickly putting on a smile.

*Snort* "Like anyone will believe that fake smile" Amethyst said, before getting elbowed in the gut my Garnet.

"Likewise, now the opening speech will be in 15 minutes in the meeting hall, don't be late" Diamond said before walking off. The rest of the team followed behind her, so did Ruby.

"Hey" Ruby said, running up to Diamond "You're Diamond Presinos, right? The leader of team GMSN?"

"Yes, I am, and you're Ruby Rose, the prodigy from Signal Academy, right?" Diamond asked.

"Yup" Ruby happily said.

"Nice to meet, you, now if you can wait a second, I'll be right back" She said, before disappearing into the crowed, she came back a couple of seconds later, and was dragging a tall boy with blonde hair behind her.

"Jaune… I didn't know you were accepted into Beacon" Sapphire said, when she saw him.

"Surprise" He said as he got himself out of Diamond grip.

"Why did you look so lost?" Diamond asked him.

"Because I was… I wasn't raised on this school" Jaune pointed out.

"Touché" Diamond said.

Then Jaune was tackled to the ground by Garnet, she always saw him as the big brother she didn't have.

"Hey Garnet" He groaned, trying to get her off.

"…" She sat upright and smiled at him.

"Who's this guy?" Ruby asked Sapphire.

"Jaune Arc, a friend of ours" Sapphire said.

"Does she always tackle people to the ground?" Ruby then asked Amethyst.

"Only Jaune" She replied.

"Good to know"

"The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" Jaune said to Ruby, after he finally got Garnet off him.

"No they don't" Diamond said.

"T-They will, or atleast I hope they will"

"So… I've got this thing" Ruby said, pulling out an enormous scythe after an awkward silence.

"Wow" Jaune and Maya said.

"It's a scythe, and also a customizable combat sniper rifle" She said with a smile.

"A what now?" Jaune asked confused.

"It's also a gun" Gaia said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"So what do you all have?" Ruby asked.

"I've got this sword and this collapsable shield" Jaune said, grabbing Corcea Mors.

"Cool" Ruby said "And team GMSN, what are your weapons?"

"I've got these" Maya said, extending her gauntlets so the swords could slide out.

"Oohh"

"And these" She said, raising on off her cybernetic legs, and a 30 inch blade popped out.

"Cool"

"I've got this" Diamond said, grabbing her sword from her back.

"What does it do?"

"Oh, forgot to turn it on" She said, turning the sword on and loading a ice crystal in it, the made a blue plasma edge to form around her sword, and when the jammed it into the ground, ice began covering the ground around the sword.

"Ooohh, fancy"

"I've these" Amethyst said, twirling her customised shotguns around her fingers.

"Show off" Sapphire said.

"Fuck you, Sapphire" She shot back.

*Sigh*

"…" Sara then pulled out her axe and guitar mix and showed it to Ruby.

"Ooooohhhh" You could almost see Ruby' eyes turn in stars at the sight of the weapon.

"Uhm, not to disturb, but the speech is about to start" Diamond said, before walking towards the meeting hall. The rest followed behind her.

 **-Inside the meeting hall-**

After getting to the meeting hall Yang Xiao Long, a long-time fan of the gril band and friend of them, waved at Ruby and she took off, saying something about seeing the rest later. The other went to find a place to stand. A minute later they could hear Weiss yelling at Ruby again, and went to check it out. When they got there, they saw Weiss holding a pice of paper infront of Ruby and ranting on about something.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Absolutely" Ruby answered.

"Then read this and never talk to me again"

"Schnee, please be nice to Ruby" Diamond said, getting in the way of Weiss before she could storm off.

"But she's a hazard to my health"

"It was an accident" Ruby said.

"Oh, hi, Diamond, Sapphire, Garnet and Amethyst" Yang said when she saw them.

"Hi Yang" Sapphire said, and Garnet happily waved at her.

"Long time no see" Yang said.

"Sorry, we were kinda busy with training for initiation" Diamond said.

"Wait? You know them?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Yeah, their music is great and they're fun people to hang around with" Yang said.

"How do you know Ruby?" Sapphire asked.

"She's my little sister" Yang said, ruffling Ruby' hair.

"Oh, she is the little sister you always talk about?" Diamond said.

"Yep"

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief" Ozpin said once he finally appeared on stage "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

"You know, Oz isn't good at speeches, always so dark" Sapphire said to the others when Ozpin was finished.

"He's right" Amethyst said.

"You'll all sleep in the ball room tonight tomorrow your initiations will begin. Don't be late! You're all dismissed" Glynda Goodwitch, the assistant of Ozpin, told us.

"Crap, that's right we promised Oz we would sleep in the ballroom with the other students" Sapphire said.

"Fuck" Diamond said.

 **-In the ballroom-**

"It's like on big slumber party" Yang said dropping on her sleeping mattress.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys" Ruby said writing in a dairy.

"I know I do" Yang and Sapphire answered before looking at each other and snickering.

"Come on girls, a little bit more mature" Diamond said from her place in her sleeping bag.

"Live a little" Amethyst said

"…." Garnet grinned when she saw the look on Diamond's face.

"What you writing?" Yang asked her sister.

"A letter to the gang at Signal" Ruby answered.

"Aww, cute" Yang said and received a round dog pillow in her face.

"Hey! I didn't get to take my friends with me like you did" Ruby said.

"You got us now" Sapphire said hugging the small girl.

"Yeah" Diamond said joining the hug

"Aww come everyone group hug" Yang said before also joining the hug the Garnet joined and picked all of them up.

"Come on Amethyst" Sapphire said.

"Nope, I don't hug"

"Like hell you do, come here" Diamond said pulling Amethyst into the hug.

"Cut it out" Ruby said trying to squeeze out. When she did she fell on the ground and saw the raven haired girl from before.

"That girl…" She said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything" Ruby answered.

"Now is your chance" Yang said getting up and dragging Ruby behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked her sister.

The raven haired girl looked up from her book she was reading to see the group walking towards her.

" _Hellooo"_ Yang practically sang when she made eye contact with the girl. "I believe you two know each other she said pushing Ruby forward.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh, yeah, my name's Ruby Rose, what is yours?"

"Blake Belladonna" Blake replied.

"Wait? Belladonna? Daughter of Ghira Belladonna?" Diamond asked.

"Yes, how do you know my father" Blake asked.

"I've read about him" Was the reply.

"Oh, okay"

"What's the book about?" Ruby asked Blake.

"It's about a man with two souls fighting over control off his body."

"Sounds lovely" Sapphire said, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"I love books, they are the reason I want to become a huntress" Ruby explained.

"You think you'll live the romantic live like in those books?" Blake asked.

"Yes, and I'll help people along the way"

"You know the world isn't all rainbow and sunshine like in the books right?" Blake asked.

"That's why we become huntresses to make the world a better place" Ruby replied.

"Aww, I'm so proud off my little baby sister" Yang said hugging her little sister.

"Cut it out" Ruby said before punching Yang in the face.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss yelled "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Schnee, they're sisters it's what they do, we did the same when we were younger" Diamond said gesturing to the others (they weren't real sisters but no one knew that, it was a cover story they made up).

"I didn't do such reckless things with my sister" Weiss said with a huff.

"That's because you have a stick up your ass" Amethyst said.

This caused the rest of us to snicker and made Weiss angry.

"WHAT?! I don't have a stick up my bottom, I was just raised responsibly" She said.

"Ugh, just go to sleep" Blake said blowing out the candles.

"Goodnight" Diamond said. To the rest once they were back at their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH, I DO OWN MY OC'S.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, AND GIVE CRITIQUE**

 **SPEAKING ABOUT OC'S HERE ARE THEIR BIOGRAPHY'S**

 **Team Leader**

 **Gaia 'Diamond' 'Green' Presinos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5.6 feet**

 **Weapon: Goa (Broadsword with Dust based edges)**

 **Semblance: Control over temperature, its side effects: Her hair turns white when she uses her control over the cold, and red when controlling heat, she also isn't affected by the temperature around her (for example: You can drop her in a bikini in the snow, and she'll just walk around as if she's in full winter clothes)**

 **Appearance: Pale skin, Extremely long neon blue braided hair (reaches to the ground even when braided), right eye is blue, left eye is white and blind.**

 **Gear: White crop top worn underneath a white leather jacket with light blue fur on the inside, blue short, white boots with light blue fur on the inside, light blue fingerless gloves, white headphones with white highlights and her emblem on the sides, hanging around her neck.**

 **Uniform: Normal Beacon Girl uniform with knee length stockings**

 **Personality: Caring, Kind**

 **Partner: Sara 'Garnet' 'Luse' Presinos**

 **Team Member**

 **Maya 'Sapphire' 'Verte' Presinos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6 feet**

 **Weapon: Kizutsukeru (Gauntlets with long blades inside them) & Totsu (Her cybernetic legs with 30 inch hidden blades inside them)**

 **Semblance: Control over gravity**

 **Appearance: Light skin, Long (mid-back) wavy dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, cybernetic legs**

 **Gear: Dark blue tank top, black ripped jeans, dark blue fingerless gloves, no shoes, showing her cybernetic feet, dark blue headphones with black details and her emblem on the sides, hanging around her neck.**

 **Uniform: Normal Beacon Girl Uniform with no stockings.**

 **Personality: Kind, likes to talk**

 **Partner: Naomi 'Amethyst' 'Viridi' Presinos**

 **Team Member**

 **Sara 'Garnet' 'Luse' Presinos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5.4 feet**

 **Weapon: Haretsu (Guitar/Axe)**

 **Semblance: Control over sound**

 **Appearance: Fair skin, Long pink hair in a ponytail, red eyes, scar running from the left side of her face all the way over her throat and ending on her left collarbone(It is the reason why she can't speak)**

 **Gear: Pink headphones with red details and her symbol on the side, red leather jacket worn open with a pink shirt underneath, deep red ripped jeans, pink sneakers, chains hangings from her belt loops (Like Sun, but on both sides)**

 **Uniform: Normal Beacon Girl uniform with long stockings**

 **Personality: Mute, Happy-go-lucky**

 **Partner: Gaia 'Diamond' 'Green' Presinos**

 **Team Member**

 **Naomi 'Amethyst' 'Viridi' Presinos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6.3 feet**

 **Weapon: Yasoru & Osoyun (Dual custom shotguns)**

 **Semblance: Can turn into black/purple mist and can move around)**

 **Appearance: Light skin, Purple long straight hair (reaches to her hips), purple eyes**

 **Gear: Black leather trench coat reaching to the ground, it is dark purple on the inside and worn open with a purple crop top underneath, black torn jeans stuffed into black knee high combat boots, a black belt with shotgun ammo hanging from it, black headphones with purple details and her emblem on the sides, worn around her neck**

 **Uniform: Normal Beacon Girl uniform with half-calf high stockings**

 **Personality: Quiet, adrenaline junky**

 **Partner: Maya 'Sapphire' 'Verte' Presinos**


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Gems

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 2 Initiations

Team GMSN, Yang, Ruby and Jaune all woke up the next morning to the sound of a (way too) cheerful girl trying to wake up her friend.

"Wake up, lazy butt"

Yang's and Gaia's hair were a mess, that would be expected with such long hair, Naomi's hair also was a mess but she was too busy messing around with Maya who hadn't woken up yet, Sara was hugging Jaune, it almost seemed she was glued to the poor boy and Ruby was also way too happy this early in the morning.

"Mornin'" Gaia said once she had gotten most of her hair out of her face.

"Mornin'" was the reply off the once already awake enough to speak and the others just grunted as a reply.

"Now that I think off it, I have never seen you without your hair braided" Yang said.

"I was hoping for it to stay the way" Gaia grumbled fighting with her hair and losing.

"You want help with that?"

"Sure, just don't make me look ridiculous"

"I won't dream off it"

"Yes you would"

"Damn, busted"

After the group had finished packing up their sleeping bags and made themselves presentable, they walked to the mess hall and grabbed something to bite, to their surprise their resident Schnee decided to sit with them.

"Goodmornin'" Gaia said when Weiss sat down next to her.

"Mornin'"

"You look cheerful" Maya said sarcastic.

"I was raised with everything I wanted, I never had people of my age around me, so I feel uncomfortable to say the least" Weiss said indeed looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry we'll help you" Ruby said.

"Thanks, sorry for yesterday I was being a bitch even though you were just trying to be nice" Weiss said.

"Swear jar" Gaia said.

"Whatever"

"So you'll give me a chance?" Ruby asked her.

"Yes, but only one so don't mess it up"

" 'Kay"

"Thanks" Gaia whispered to Weiss.

"Uhm… Wow this is awkward but… could I get your autograph?!" Weiss asked.

The girls all laughed. "Off course, it's nothing to be ashamed off"

"Still, it's awkward"

"Didn't take you for the kind off girl to listen to our music" Maya said while she gave Weiss her autograph.

"Surprise"

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Jaune said when Weiss was done getting her autographs, which earned him a slap on the back off his head by Gaia.

"Good to know, but you're not my type, sorry" Weiss said politely.

"Aww, well, at least I tried" Jaune said.

"Good job, Ladykiller" Yang said.

"We should probably get our stuff" Naomi said.

"Oh, right" Maya said.

Once they were in the locker room they all split off to get their respective gear. Team GMSN's lockers were near the entrance so they got their stuff faster than most and were already done with gearing up and checking their weapons, so they decided to see how the others were doing.

They first encountered Ruby and Yang, who were arguing like true sisters.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?"

"What no, I just think it will help you break out of your shell"

"What the-, I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous, there is no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday, I would remember having to count that high" Jaune said as he walked by.

"…" Sara smiled as she walked with Jaune, not wanting to hear the two sister bickering.

"Oh, hi Garnet" Jaune said upon seeing her.

"…"

"Girls, please no need to fight" Gaia said trying to calm down the sisters"

"But-"

"No, Yang's right, you need to break out of your shell" Gaia continued.

"Hmmpf" Ruby puffing up her cheeks and looked away.

"Sisters" Gaia whispered to Yang who snickered "Always so stubborn"

"I know"

"Hey!" Ruby and Maya said.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice came over the speakers. "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately"

"Come on let's go"

 **At Beacon Cliff**

"For years you have trained to become warriors" Headmaster Ozpin said when we all arrived at the cliffs "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" Glynda continued "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today"

Gaia and Maya fist bumped while Ruby wasn't all too happy with said information.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin said.

Naomi and Sara smiled at each, while Ruby still wasn't happy with the info.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be you partner for the next 4 years" Ozpin continued.

"Oh, come on" Ruby said.

"Told you" The girl from earlier told her friend.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin continued "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of you initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Now, are there any questions? No? Good, Now take your positions."

As they were launched into the air Jaune let out a shriek by surprise.

"Come on Jaune, you're a grown man don't be such a wuss" Maya yelled.

"Fuck you" Jaune said.

"Swear Jar" Gaia said, while flying by.

 **-With Gaia-**

As she descended she grabbed her sword and turned it on with some gravity Dust. She rammed her sword into a tree to slow down her fall and then put some air Dust into her sword to create an air blast before landing. When she landed she looked around before running off to find any off the girls.

 **-With Ruby-**

Ruby shot some bullets to slow down her fall before switching Crescent Rose into its scythe mode to grab the branches and slow her fall, she landed on the grounded in a crouched position before running off to find Yang.

 **-With Naomi-**

While Naomi was fly through the air the only things she was concerned about was loading bullets into her shotguns. When she saw the ground approach she put her guns in their respective places her before laughing and hitting the ground. When she hit the ground she turned into some black and purple mist before reappearing a couple of feet further. She grabbed Yasoru & Osoyun and aimed them in different directions, when no Grimm was in sight she just walked into the forest.

 **-With Jaune-**

As Jaune flew through the air he grabbed his shield and put it under his feet as if he stood on a surfboard and rammed through the branches when the ground approached he picked his shield from under his feet and shielded himself before hitting the ground.

"Aww, I'm gonna feel that in the morning" He said when the dust settled.

He then walked off into the surrounding forest.

 **-With Weiss-**

While soaring through the air Weiss created some glyphs to propel her before dropping into forest and using glyphs to jump from tree to tree before landing on the ground. She checked her surroundings and then her clothes before walking north where she had seen the temple from the sky.

 **-With Sara-**

While flying in the sky Sara used the axe side off her weapon to slash through branches that got in her way. When the ground came closer she flipped her weapon and let out a giant sound wave to slow her fall. She hit the ground and ran into the forest.

 **-With Maya (who already landed)-**

*Sound off a guitar in the distance*

"*Laughs* Seems Sara has landed" Maya said walking into a clearing, at the same time Naomi also walked into the clearing. "Hey Amethyst" she shouted so Naomi would hear her.

"Hey Sapphire" Naomi said before walking towards her. "Seems like you're stuck with me"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

*Growl*

As they were talking they heard a growl and turned around to see a pack off Beowolves standing behind them, Maya extended her gauntlets to allow the blade to pop out. Naomi turned into a mist and drifted off to attack from behind.

Maya quickly got to business hacking and slashing away to kill the Beowolves, Naomi also had reappeared and practically danced between the Beowolves while shooting them with her twin shotguns.

After a couple of seconds the only Grimm left was the Alpha Beowolf.

"You can take it" Maya said before stepping back to allow Naomi to do her things.

Naomi grabbed her shotgun sprinting at the Beowolf, the Grimm let out a howl before also charging at her, the moment it hit Naomi she turned into mist and reappeared above the Grimm spinning in circles while shooting the Grimm, it died and began evaporating.

"Show off"

"Fuck you"

"Let's go it's this way" Maya said walking back into the forest.

 **-With Sara-**

' _This is so fucking boring, I've been walking for ages and haven't seen a single Grimm or another student'_ Sara thought walking through the forest.

*Rustling off bushes*

As Sara heard the sound she spun around prepared to hit the origin off the sound with a soundwave, but it wasn't a Grimm that came out of the forest instead it was Gaia.

"Hi short stacks" Gaia said.

"…." Sara put her weapon back and looked at Gaia with an annoyed look.

"Come on move it's this way" Gaia said.

"…"

 **-With Weiss-**

"Stop bushes, stupid trees, stupid forest" Weiss grumbled as another bush made a tear in her skirt.

"Aw, no need to be so sour" She heard behind her as she turned around she saw Ruby enter the clearing.

"Oh… It's you" Weiss said

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

"It's not… I guess" Weiss said.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me" Ruby said.

They walked in the direction Weiss was walking in and ran into a pack of Beowolves, Ruby disappeared leaving Weiss alone.

"Ruby… Where did you go?" Weiss said nervous.

As Weiss was about to attack one off the Beowolves Ruby appeared and got in the way off Weiss's attack, the attack hit Ruby and shot her towards the Beowolf.

"Oh shit, RUBY!" Weiss screamed.

Ruby got hit by the Beowolf before recovering.

"Watch the cape!" Ruby yelled before attacking more Beowolves.

"That's what you're worried about?!" Weiss said also attacking the Beowolves.

"I've Aura"

"I hit you with a fireball"

"Just watch the cape, okay?"

"Fine"

 **-With Jaune-**

"Hi, Jaune" Someone said behind him.

"Oh, hi, Pyrrha" Jaune said.

"You still have a place on your team?"

"There still are places yes, would you like to join?" Jaune said with a smile, he had known Pyrrha since he had been introduced to her by Team GMSN, and immediately had a crush on her.

"I would love to join your team" Pyrrha answered, she also immediately had a crush on Jaune after they met, both of them didn't know about each other's crush on one another.

"Okay, welcome to the team" Jaune said.

"Lovely, do you know where we need to go?"

"Uhm, no idea"

"Uhm, let's try this way, I guess" Pyrrha said.

 **-With Blake-**

After she had landed Blake immediately hid herself in the bushes and in the trees, at this moment she was watching as Yang Xiao Long, the girl from the night before, was taking on two Ursa Minors on her own. She was doing well, then one off the Ursa's cut off a piece of her hair, and she went absolutely mad, she hit one off the Ursa's with enough force to kill it, the other stood on its rear legs and was about to hit Yang before Blake decided to help, she threw Gambol Shroud and killed the Ursa.

"I could have taken it" was what Yang said when she saw Blake.

"Sure you could" Blake said rolling her eyes

"Let's head this way"

"Okay"

 **-=An hour later=- At the temple**

After all gathering at the temple all the groups were attacked by an Emperor Taijitu (A giant King Taijitu), a Deathstalker and an enormous Nevermore.

The relics they needed to collect this year were Gold (White) and Black chess pieces, Yang & Blake had picked a Gold (White) Knight piece, Jaune & Pyrrha had picked a Gold (White) Rook piece, Diamond (Gaia) & Garnet (Sara) had picked a black Queen piece, Ruby & Weiss had also picked a Gold (White) Knight piece, Ren & Nora (The cheerful girl and her friend from that morning) had also picked a Gold (White) Rook piece and Sapphire (Maya) & Amethyst (Naomi) had also picked a black queen piece.

They then booked it to the cliff they needed to reach, but while running the Nevermore destroyed the bridge separating them into groups off four, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took on the giant Nevermore. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren took on the Deathstalker. And Gaia (Diamond), Maya (Sapphire), Sara (Garnet) and Naomi (Amethyst) took on the emperor Taijitu.

 **-With RWBY-**

"We need a strategy, just randomly attacking it won't work" Weiss said.

"I'm working on it" Ruby answered.

"Better think fast, that thing is coming back for round two" Yang said jumping into its beak and shooting multiple round into its mouth, this dazed the Grimm and it hit the cliff.

"I got it, Weiss freeze its tail to the ground, then Yang you grab Blake's weapon and tie it to that pillar, we'll use it as a slingshot, I'll jump on it and then Weiss shoots me away using her glyphs, then she summons glyphs along the Cliffside while I run up the cliff and, hopefully, decapitate the Nevermore, okay?"

"Got it" Weiss said charging forward to freeze the Nevermore in place before backing away and prepare a glyph for Ruby to use as a platform and held it until Ruby said to shoot.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, Can I?"

"Ca-?!"

"Off course I can"

"Then, FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Ruby was shot away and hit the Grimm, Weiss summoned her glyphs and Ruby ran up the Cliff side successfully decapitating the Nevermore in the process.

"It worked? IT WORKED!" Ruby happily yelled from her position atop of the cliff.

 **-With JNPR-**

Both Jaune and Pyrrha blocked yet another strike from the pincers off the Deathstalker before jumping back and allowing Ren and Nora to attack the Grimm, Ren got a good couple off slices at the stinger of it.

"Pyrrha, aim for its stinger" Jaune said once he noticed the stinger hanging loosely at the end of its tail.

"Got it" She threw her shield and it cut off the stinger, it landed in the armour off the Grimm.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune said, Nora jumped into the air and used her grenade launcher function of her hammer to propel her further into the before releasing another grenade which propelled her downwards at insane speed and nailed the Deathstalker with its own stinger and crumbling the remains off the bridge underneath it.

They all jumped onto the solid ground at the beginning off the bridge, and cheered as they saw the Deathstalker fall into the dark depths off the ravine.

 **-With GMSN-**

As the other finished their fights, Team GMSN was still busy hitting the Emperor Taijitu with everything they had.

"Sapphire, could you lift it into the air?" Gaia asked.

"No it's to heavy even for my semblance, I can lift a part of it up if you want."

"Okay, lift up the white head, Garnet you stand near the black head and while Sapphire lifts the white head up I want you to hit it with the strongest soundwave you got"

"…" Sara gave the most sinister smile you could imagine at the thought of being allowed to go all out with her semblance. She placed hear earphones over her ears to protect them because it was gonna be loud.

"Okay, then Amethyst and I will hit it at its exposed belly while it is in the air, sounds good to you Amethyst"

"Sure"

"Okay let's go girls"

*Incredibly loud guitar sound (it could be heard in the city of Vale's docks)* As Sara hit her guitar as hard as possible and create the strongest soundwave she could, the black head shot into the air, along with all trees in an area of 100 feet around her.

Maya used her semblance to lift up the white head exposing its belly for Gaia and Naomi to go all out.

Gaia ran across the length of the Emperor Taijitu and cut its belly with her sword with fire Dust as the edges, it bled and black mist came out of the Grimm. At the same time Naomi was having the time off her life shooting at every single moving muscle on the Grimm.

"I can't hold it much longer" Maya said.

"Okay, then drop it" Gaia said.

" 'Kay" Maya said dropping the white head, at the same time the black head hit the ground.

"Let's finish this" Naomi said. She ran at the Grimm changing her legs into mist and hovered above the Grimm shooting at it. Sara hit its black head with the axe side of her weapon and Maya stabbed at its eye. Gaia changed the Dust in her weapon to explosive Dust before throwing her weapon at the Grimm exploding the centre of its body. This killed the Grimm and the girls cheered.

 **-= 3 hours later=- In the meeting hall**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL (Cardinal) Lead by… Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said.

As Team CRDL left the stage, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren took their place.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, The four off you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper) Lead by… Jaune Arc" Ozpin said.

Team JNPR left the stage and Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took place on the stage.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, the four off you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby) Lead by… Ruby Rose"

Yang tackled Ruby to the ground once she heard this news.

They then got off the stage and Gaia (Diamond), Maya (Sapphire), Sara (Garnet) and Naomi (Amethyst) took place on stage. Naomi used her semblance to get on stage.

"Show off" Maya whispered to her.

"Fuck you" Naomi whispered back.

"Swear jar" Gaia whispered.

Sara just face palmed.

"Diamond Presinos, Sapphire Presinos, Garnet Presinos and Amethyst Presinos, the four off you retriever the black queen pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team GMSN (Gemstone) Lead by… Diamond Presinos, I'm proud off you girls"

"Thanks, Oz, for everything" Gaia said hugging her adoptive father.

"No need to thank me" He said.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

 **Legend:**

"Words": Someone speaking

' _words'_ : Someone thinking

*Words* : Sound effect or sound not able to type in words

 **Words** : Change of place

 **-Words-** : Change of 'POV'

 **-=Words=-** : Time skip

Emperor Taijitu: Giant King Taijitu with an armoured top

merendinoemiliano: Seems interesting, tough i would do the girls eleven at most. I'm very curious to see what will happen, and please...actually change things. I already saw a lot of fics where an entire team or even more enter into the story, but nothing truly change: Weiss still treats Ruby like dirt(even if she had less reasons to do so, which drives me insane), Jaune is still blackmailed by Cardin, Blake still escape, Yang still fights with Mercury and Pyrrha still dies! Sorry if I'm annoying, just those fics are too often just a way to pretty much show how cool and awesome the ocs work, i hope you will go with Blacksun and Arkos.

Me: Thank you for reading my fanfic, I'll change this up (as you could see), Weiss will be nicer to Ruby, the rest I won't give away because that would be no fun. I will show how the characters work but that's only natural. I'll go with Arkos just because it's canon and because I like it more than all the other Jaune ships, I'll also probably go with Blacksun, even though I like Bumblebee I just don't see the same connection between Yang and Blake as between Sun and Blake


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Gems

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 3 Classes and bullies

*BANG*

Maya and Naomi woke up from the sound of a gun shooting.

"Come on ladies wake up" Gaia said "And by the way Naomi how do you deal with this recoil?"

"You touched my fucking gun?!" Naomi said now fully awake.

"If you hadn't noticed I don't have a gun and since you shot the alarm last week I had to improvise, I could also have used Sara's guitar but I don't have her semblance so it wouldn't be as effective, oh, and, swear jar"

"Go fuck yourself" Naomi said before pulling her pillow over her head.

"No, you're not going back to sleep" Gaia said pulling the pillow off her head.

"What time is it?" Maya asked.

"7:30"

"Why the fu.. did you wake us up so early?!" Maya said.

"So that we can put on our uniforms and see if any other students need help waking up" Gaia said with a grin.

"Why is Sara allowed to keep sleeping?" Naomi said.

"She is still sleeping?"

"Yeah she sleeps with her headphones on so that she doesn't wake up from bullshit like this"

"Well, let's change that"

Gaia walked up to Sara's bed and took off Sara headphones before raising Yasoru and shooting once again.

Sara shot awake and straight up punched her team leader in the face before picking her headphones from the air before they could fall and went back to sleep.

"Aw, she hits hard for her size" Gaia said picking herself up from the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't ever touch her headphones again, trust me I've made that mistake more than enough times" Naomi warned Gaia.

"I also have but this is the first time she punched me" Gaia said.

"No most off the time you do it, she is awake but just being lazy" Maya said.

"Explains a lot, but she still needs to wake up" Gaia said picking the small girl from her bed and dangling her by her feet out of the window. "Wake up lazy butt"

"…!" Once Sara opened her eyes she saw she was dangling out of the window and frantically began thrashing around.

"If you don't stop squirming I'll drop you" Gaia said.

"…" Once Sara was back in their dorm she looked pissed .

"Don't give me that look, you didn't wake up"

"…" Sara just gave Gaia the middle finger before storming off into the bathroom and taking a shower and putting on her uniform. When she was done the others did the same and 20 minutes later all them were in their uniforms.

"Good, now let's see if any other students need help waking up" Gaia said before heading out the door with Yasoru in her hand.

"DIAMOND! GET BACK HERE WITH MY GUN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naomi shouted when she realised Gaia just walked out of their dorm with her gun.

"No" Was the short reply.

 **In RWBY's Dorm room**

Ruby, Blake and Yang all were awake and had put on their uniform before deciding to 'gently' wake up their still sleeping team mate. At the same moment Diamond came into the room wielding one off Amethyst's shotgun. She saw that Ruby was about to wake up Weiss with a whistle and got a sinister smirk on her lips.

"Wait, Ruby, I've something much better" She whispered.

"What?"

"This" Diamond said handing over Yasoru.

"Oooooohhhh, you're right this is much better"

*BANG*

Weiss sprung up being completely awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU SHOOT WITH A SHOTGUN NEXT TO MY EAR?!" Weiss screamed when she saw Ruby standing next to her with a still smoking shotgun in her hands which she gave back to Diamond.

"You were still sleeping and decided to help you wake up" Yang said.

"Yeah, and now you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Decorating" Yang said with her hands full of random things

"We still need to unpack" Blake said holding up her suitcase which fell open spilling the content on the floor "… And clean-up"

"Oh, I'll help" Diamond said

*Hard sound off a guitar going off*

"After I've dealt with my pissed of partner"

"Why is she angry?" Ruby asked.

"She didn't want to wake up so I dangled her out of our dorm room window" Diamond explained

"And you wonder why she is angry?" Weiss asked.

"She should have woken up when I shot the first time, and then I woke her up again by pulling the headphones off her head, which I got a punch in the face for in return, now I you would wait a couple of seconds, I'll kick my partner out of team JNPR's room before they kill her" With that Diamond left to the other side off the hall.

"GARNET! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE THEM UP NOT MAKE THEM FUCKING DEAF, OUT OF THE ROOM AND GO PRACTICE YOUR GUITAR OUTSIDE!" Diamond yelled.

"SWEAR JAR" Amethyst yelled from their own dorm room.

"Okay, I'm back" Diamond said with a smile once she was back in RWBY's dorm.

"Okay… Let's get going then"

 **-=30 minutes later=-**

"This isn't going to work…" Weiss pointed out when they saw the dorm once I was done. All the bed where thrown on a pile in the middle off the room.

"It's a bit cramped" Blake said.

"Maybe you should ditch some stuff" Diamond said.

"What like throw out our beds?" Yang asked.

"Yes, and we should replace them with… Bunkbeds" Ruby said.

"That seems dangerous" Weiss said.

"But it would be awesome" Yang said

"Let's put it to a vote"

"You guys just did"

"True"

With that they got back to work and made bunkbeds.

"Alright second order off business… Classes, alright we have our first class at 9:00"

"Wait, you said 9:00? It's 8:55 you dunce" Weiss said before sprinting out of the dorm.

"Oh… Uhm… TO CLASS" Ruby yelled following her.

"Alright, TEAM GMSN TO CLASS" Diamond yelled running after RWBY.

Amethyst came floating out of their dorm.

"Where are the others?" Diamond asked.

"You told Garnet to train outside, so she did, and Sapphire also went outside to train her gymnastics"

"Ah, okay"

 **In Professor Port's Lecture hall**

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." Professor Peter Port said. "But I, merely refer to them as prey"

Ruby, Garnet and Nora were already asleep, Pyrrha and Weiss were taking notes, Amethyst and Jaune were struggling to stay awake, Yang, Blake and Diamond were trying to look interested, Sapphire and Ren were just paying attention.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." He continued his lecture. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses! Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… The very world!... That's what you are training to become. But first a story, of a young handsome man… Me…. Blah, blah, blah"

At this point everyone had fallen asleep besides Weiss.

Most of them woke up by the end of the lecture, just in time to hear his question.

"The moral of my story? A true huntsman must be honourable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked.

Weiss immediately raised her hand while Amethyst just raised it for the fact that she would be allowed to battle a Grimm, which was normal in Professor Port's classes.

"Okay ladies, go grab your stuff"

 **-=Ten Minutes later=-**

"Okay each of you will face a Grimm, now who wants to go first?" Professor Port asked.

"I'll go first" Weiss said.

"Yeah, let the Princess go first" Amethyst said.

"Why does everyone call me a Princess?"

"Really? Oh my fucking god it's worse than I thought"

"Swear jar" Diamond yelled from her seat.

"Screw you"

"Now, now ladies, let's keep it civil"

"Sorry Peter" Amethyst said.

"No problem Na-Amethyst" Prof. Port quickly corrected himself "Now, Weiss please come on the stage"

When she was on the stage Prof. Port asked if she was ready and she nodded.

"GO WEISS" Yang yelled.

"Fight well" Blake said while waving a Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY" Ruby told her.

"Thank you, but please be quiet I'm trying to concentrate"

"Okay"

"Alright, Let the match begin" Prof. Port said when he slash the lock on the one of the cages, releasing a Boarbatusk. The Grimm immediately charged at Weiss.

As Weiss sidestepped to avoid getting rammed by the Grimm she slashed at its side.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that now weren't you?" Port asked.

Both Weiss and the Grimm charged at each other and hit in the middle, but Weiss's Myrtenaster got stuck between its tusks and Weiss was flung away and disarmed. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss and rammed head first into her.

"Oho, what will you do now, without your weapon?" Port asked.

The Grimm once again charged but Weiss evaded its attack by doing a side roll and ran for her weapon. She grabbed it and got back up.

"Weiss, go for its belly there is no armour underneath there" Ruby said.

"Okay, thanks" Weiss said.

The Grimm sprung up and rolled into a ball before charging at her, Weiss created a glyph to shield herself, which the Grimm bounced off of falling flat on its back, Weiss jumped in the air and summoned a glyph to propel herself forward, she stuck Myrtenaster in its belly and killed the Grimm.

"Bravo, now Amethyst I you would take the stage"

"With pleasure, professor" Amethyst said.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"I was born ready"

"No you weren't" Maya said from her seat.

"Screw you, Sapphire"

"Alright, now let the match begin" Port said slashing the lock off of the other cage. This cage also held a Boarbatusk but instead of immediately charging at her it first rolled up before charging.

"Oh no you don't, buddy" Amethyst said waiting for the Grimm to reach her before changing into her mist and reappearing behind the Grimm, she grabbed her shotgun and began shooting at its back.

"Always so aggressive…." Prof. Port said.

"You thought me that, prof"

"Oh, right, I did"

The Boarbatusk turned around and charged at Amethyst, she just changed into her mist form before sliding under the Grimm and only materialize her hand a shotgun before firing at its unprotected belly.

"Bra-vo, okay that was it class, you're dismissed"

Everyone left the lecture hall and went back to their dorms.

 **In GMSN Room**

"Did you really need to show off, Amethyst?" Gaia asked.

"I didn't show off" Naomi said crossing her arms.

"…"Sara raised an eyebrow her picking up Deyinbesu and walking out of the room.

"Going to practice?" Gaia asked her.

"…"Sara nodded.

"Wait, I'll come with" Gaia said, grabbing a remote from the desk. "You to also coming?" She asked Naomi and Maya.

"Sure" Maya answered.

"Okay" Naomi said.

 **In the training room**

"So what you wanna practice?" Gaia asked Sara.

"…" Sara took her scroll and searched for a song.

Once she found the song she gave her scroll to Gaia to see.

"Ah you wanna practice Fight Back (originally from Neffex), haven't done that one in a while now haven't we? Okay let's set this up" Gaia said pressing the remote she had, at the back off the room a stage came out of the ground with a single microphone on it.

"Let's get to it then" Gaia said grabbing the microphone. "Let's go"

*Sara playing the guitar to the rhythm off the song and Naomi plays the drums, Maya also plays the guitar*

" You're never gonna make it, you're not good enough. " Gaia began to sing.

" There's a million other people with the same stuff "

" You really think you're different, man you must be kidding "

" Think you're gonna hit it, but you just don't get it. "

" It's impossible, it's not probable. "

" You're irresponsible, too many obstacles. "

" You gotta stop it yo, you gotta it slow. "

" You can't be a pro, don't waste your time no more "

" Who the fuck are you, to tell me what to do " Maya began her verse.

" I don't give a damn if you say you disapprove "

" I'm gonna make my move, I'm gonna make it soon "

" And I'll do it 'cause it's what I want to fucking do, 'cause all these opinions and all these positions. "

" They coming in millions, they're blocking your vision. "

" But no, you can't listen, that shit is all fiction. "

" 'Cause you hold the power as long as you're driven "

" You're never gonna make it " They both sang at the same time

" There's no way that you make it "

" Yea maybe you can fake it "

" But you're never gonna make it "

" Are you just gonna take that? " Naomi sang from her seat at the drums

" Make them take it all back "

" Don't tell me you believe that "

" Are you just gonna take that? "

" Or will you fucking fight back… Or will you fucking fight back? "

" You ain't ever gonna make it, you ain't never ever gonna break it " Gaia once more began to sing.

" You can never beat 'em man, they're better than you, face "

" Thinking that they give a damn, you're not thinking straight kid "

" No, they don't give a damn, you got what I'm saying? "

" I'm not fucking playing, I'll give it to you straight, man "

" There's too many others and you're not that great, man "

" Stop what you're saying, stop what you're making "

" Everybody here knows that you're just faking "

" Nah, I don't wanna hear it anymore " Maya continued once again.

" I don't wanna hear it anymore "

" All these fucking thoughts, they are not what I need any more "

" I'm about to shut the motherfucking door "

" On all you poor ass haters with your heads in the clouds "

" Talking out loud so proud "

" You better shut your goddamn mouths "

" Before I do more than speak out, it's about to head south "

" You're never gonna make it " They both sang at the same time once more.

" There's no way that you make it "

" Yea maybe you can fake it "

" But you're never gonna make it "

" Are you just gonna take that? " Naomi sang still playing her drums.

" Make them take it all back "

" Don't tell me you believe that "

" Are you just gonna take that? "

" Or will you fucking fight back… Or will you fucking fight back? " She finished before fading down the music.

*Clapping*

They all looked up to see Team RWBY and JNPR and some other students standing at the entrance off the training room.

"Uhm… Thank?" Gaia began.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi demanded.

"Well… Your music isn't all that quiet you know?" Yang pointed out.

"Oh right"

"I didn't know you could sing like that" Nora said.

"Seriously, you never heard off them?" Yang asked Nora.

"No should I, I do remember the song though"

"That's because you listen to it every day, they are Interdimensional" Ren pointed out.

"Oooooohhhh, really?" Nora asked.

"Yes, yes we are" Maya said placing her guitar back where it belongs before reattaching her gauntlets.

"Can I get your autograph?!" Nora said appearing in front of Maya.

"Uhm… Sure, why not" Maya said chuckling.

"Yeah"

"All right, while we're at it, everyone come on we can see it in your eyes" Gaia said.

Suddenly there were at least double the amount off students in the training room.

"This is gonna take forever" Naomi whispered to Gaia.

"You have somewhere to be? Hot date?" Gaia joked.

"No" Naomi said.

 **-=Back in GMSN's dorm after handing out autographs=-**

"Holy fuck, I didn't know we had that many fans in Beacon" Maya said flopping onto her bed.

"We've seen more, and, swear jar" Gaia said.

"Fuck you and your swear jar" Maya said annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop if you two promise to try and swear less" Gaia said pointing at Naomi and Maya.

"Okay, finally" Naomi said "Do you have any idea how irritating that 'swear jar' thing was"

"I know it was annoying, that's why I did it so you would stop swearing"

"Yea, it didn't help, even you still swear a lot" Maya pointed out.

"Okay, now go to bed we have classes tomorrow" Gaia ordered turning around to see Naomi and Sara already passed out on their beds and Maya close to losing consciousness herself. "Lazy bastards"

 **-=A couple of weeks later=-**

"Where did she hide her guns?" Gaia whispered to herself before finding Yasoru & Osoyun hidden under Sara's bed "Ah ha, found them" she said with a grin on her face.

*BANG*

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I FUCKIG HID THEM FROM YOU" Naomi yelled jolting awake.

"Not good enough" Gaia said with a smirk.

"You gonna wake Sara up?" Maya asked grubbing the sleep out of her eyes and beginning to get out of bed.

"How should I wake her up today?"

"Tickle her, she hates tickling, that will teach her for waking up later than you" Naomi said.

"Oh, good idea" Gaia said walking up to Sara bed and raising the end of her blanket to tickle her feet "Wake up lazy bastard" she said while tickling Sara, only to meet a pillow close up with her face and an angry Sara glaring at her. "What? You didn't wake up, I could also have dangled you out of the window again"

"…" Sara just got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom again.

"Okay get changed I don't want to be late, we have combat class" Gaia said.

"Oh shit better hurry" Naomi said jumping out of her bed.

 **-=In Combat Class=-**

"Good fight students, Jaune you seemed to have gotten better at fighting than last time, keep up the good work" Glynda said as Jaune and Cardin Winchester walked of the stage. "Now, we have time for one more match, so Diamond come to the stage and your opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos"

"Ugh, I don't feel like fighting" Diamond groaned as she got up.

They both took place on stage.

"Good luck" Pyrrha said

"You too" Diamond said.

"Alright, begin the match" Glynda said from the side lines.

Both off them grabbed their swords and charged at each other, they met in the middle and began their dual. Pyrrha began with a swipe at Diamond's stomach which Diamond deflected and then swiped at Pyrrha's legs. The Spartan jumped back and threw her shield at Diamond. She jumped over it and ran at the other girl, she swiped upwards with her sword but got blocked. Pyrrha them swung at her, but Pyrrha predicted her to block it with her sword so she used her semblance to knock the sword out of Diamond's hands while hitting it with her own sword so no-one would notice.

"Ah, damn seems like I gotta buy a new pair of gloves" Diamond said when she saw her sword fly out of the arena and stuck in the wall.

"Huh?" Pyrrha said "How is that relevant?"

As soon as the words left Pyrrha's lips, Diamond hair turned bright red as well as her right eye.

"Uhm… What is going on with Diamond?" Yang asked Sapphire.

"Oh, her hair and eye changing colour?" she answered.

"Yeah"

"That's a side effect of her activating her semblance" Amethyst answered.

"What is her semblance?" Ruby asked.

"She has full control over the temperature off objects" Sapphire explained.

Just as she said that Diamond's gloves lighted up covering her fists in fire.

"That's gotta hurt" Yang winced

"No, another side effect is that she has sense off the temperature around her, you could drop her in her underwear in the snow or in full winter gear in a desert and she wouldn't feel a difference"

Diamond charged at Pyrrha with her flame covered fists and began punching at her. The Spartan avoided most punches or blocked them with her shield. Diamond jumped back and tried another technique.

Out of nowhere Pyrrha screamed out in pain as her armour began glowing white.

"What happened with Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

"Diamond decided to turn up the heat of her armour" Amethyst said with a smirk on her face.

"That's gotta hurt" Yang repeated.

"Yes, yes it does, the evil bastard used in more than enough times on us while training" Sapphire said.

"Okay, I forfeit" Pyrrha screamed.

"Nice, I beat Pyrrha Nikos" Diamond smiled "Sorry for the heat, I will take care of it" She said before throwing a water Dust crystal in the air breaking it sending out a wave of water which washed over Pyrrha.

"Damn, now my hair is wet" Pyrrha said before Diamond handed her a towel. "Thanks"

"Okay, students, that was all for today, remember the Vytal Festival is in a couple of months, if you keep it up at this rate most off you should have no problem qualifying, class dismissed" Glynda said.

 **-=In the cafeteria=-**

"So… There we were… In the middle of the night" Nora was explaining as 'story' during lunch while Ren was correcting her.

"It was day…"

Yang, Ruby, Sapphire, Pyrrha, Jaune and Diamond were giving their full attention to the story, Weiss was busy with her nails, Blake was reading a book, Amethyst was sleeping and Garnet was looking somewhere else.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora said.

"They were Beowolves…"

"DOZENS OF THEM" Nora exclaimed while standing up.

"Two of them…"

"But they were no match for, and in the end… Ren and I took them down and made boat loads of Lien selling Ursai skin"

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for months now" Ren sighed.

*Laughing in the distance*

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Diamond asked turning around. They saw Team CRDL mocking a rabbit faunus girl.

"Ugh, I can't stand that guy" Sapphire said.

"That makes two of us" Yang said.

"OOH, we'll break his legs" Nora said standing up.

"Good idea, but no, don't want to get in trouble with Oz" Amethyst said with her eyes still closed.

"Ooow, that hurts" The rabbit faunus said.

"See I told you they were real" Cardin said to his friends while tugging at the girls ears.

At this point Garnet stood up and walking angry towards them.

"Garnet, no" Diamond said, but it was too late, Garnet had grabbed Cardin wrist at looked angry at him.

"What do you want?" Cardin said annoyed.

"…" Garnet continued glaring at Cardin.

"Oooh, cats got your tongue?" Cardin mocked fully knowing Garnet was a mute.

"…" Garnet now looked extra pissed.

"Let go off my wrist, NOW" Cardin ordered.

"…" Garnet kept holding his wrist and didn't move a muscle.

"Okay you asked for it" Cardin said releasing the girls ears and back handing Garnet so hard she flew across the cafeteria.

"Okay, phone his family, 'cause he's dead" Amethyst said opening her eyes and standing up.

"Sapphire, you take the long blue haired one and the green haired one, Amethyst you take the blond, I'll deal with the one with a death wish" Diamond said through her teeth while standing up and walking towards the group.

"Roger that" Sapphire said extending her gauntlets.

"He probably shouldn't have done that" Yang pointed out.

"Nope" Ruby said while looking at the group of three girls walking towards team CRDL.

"Ooh, more of them" Cardin said mockingly before seeing that Amethyst and Sapphire both had their weapons drawn "You want to fight? Fine with me" he said grabbing his mace.

"That was the biggest mistake you ever made in your entire miserable live, Winchester" Diamond said before her hair and eye turned deep red.

"Oh, he fucked up" Yang said.

"This should be interesting…" Blake said lowering her book to see the spectacle.

Sapphire charged at Sky Lark and Russel Thrush with her gauntlets extend and prepared to end them, she slashed diagonally at Russel before spinning around to slash at Sky. She them kicked at him popping out the blades in her legs and slashing at his face. Russel ran at her with his blades but she jumped over them and kicked at his back still with her blade out, making a gash across his back. She then ran back at Sky and stabbed into his legs with a kick before jumping off of him while simultaneously kicking him in the face and once again slash at him chest. Russel had recovered from the attack on him and ran at Sapphire while she was busy with Sky. He slashed at her back only for her to evade his attack at the last second and kicking him in the back sending him face first into the ground. She then kicked Sky in the face knocking him out, before also kicking Russel in the face also knocking him out, she then grabbed each off them by the collar and threw them out of the window off the cafeteria.

Amethyst was dealing with Dove Bronzewing, he was a formidable opponent for a normal Beacon students, but Amethyst wasn't a normal student, she had an incredible aggressive behaviour and it showed in her fighting style, while Dove ran at her he slashed with his blade only to hit air and striking the ground as she turned into her mist, she reappeared behind him shooting him in the back with her shotguns, she then turned him around and rammed her shotguns into his family jewels and shot, resulting in bringing him to his knees and for every male student watching the instinctively protected the family jewels, she then kicked him into the air and then unloaded multiple ammo clips into his body before kicking him again once he was almost back on the ground, sending him out of the window.

"Diamond! What do you want us to with them, into the sea or into a Grimm infested forest?" She then shouted at her leader.

"Whatever has the highest chance of killing them" Diamond replied.

She was dealing with Cardin but she had left her sword in her locker.

"It seems I'm quite literally burning through gloves today" she said before igniting her gloves and charging at Cardin.

He charged at her with him mace held high and rammed it into the ground once she was close enough, she avoided the hit and slammed her fist into his face before kneeing him in the stomach making him double over, she made an uppercut in his face and kicked him away for her before pushing her semblance.

Cardin clothes started burning and he screamed out in pain as his flesh was burned, then his armour and weapon started to glow white and he cried and screamed out in pain. Then he felt nothing anymore. He looked to his body to see that it wasn't burning anymore, he then looked up to see Diamond with snow white hair and two, instead of one, white eyes.

"I thought her hair went red not white when using her semblance" Yang said standing next to Sapphire.

"Red is for when she is using heat, White is for when she is using cold, I know what she is going to do, you better shield Ruby's eyes she probably doesn't want to see this, she rarely uses cold but when she does she always uses it the same way" Sapphire explained before Yang went to Ruby and covered her eyes.

"Hey, I want to see what's happening" Ruby complained.

"If I've to believe Sapphire, you won't like what is going to happen next" Yang said.

Diamond threw a water Dust crystal into the air and broke it once again sending a wave of water towards Cardin, he was hit by the water and looked confused, before he began to slowly freeze as Diamond was lowering the temperature of the water. He screamed until he was fully covered by ice. Diamond then raised her leg and kicked aiming for his head only to stop as someone yelled.

"GAIA DIAMOND PRESINOS, MAYA SAPPHIRE PRESINOS AND NAOMI AMETHYST PRESINOS STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE" Glynda Goodwitch said just in time before Diamond had decapitated Cardin.

"People like them don't deserve to live on Remnant or any other world for that matter" Diamond said angry as she lowered her leg "And what did I tell you about using our full names?!" she then yelled.

"You were about to decapitate another student, I don't give a damn about using your full names or not, you will not kill any student in school" Glynda said angry.

"Hmpf, fine I'll thaw him out and break all the bones in his body then" Diamond said once again changing her hair and eye colour to red and thawing Cardin out her picking him up by the throat and slamming him at least ten times into the ground face first and then proceeding to break other bones before Glynda grabbed her of off Cardin.

"That's quite enough young lady, I'll see you and your team in Ozpin's office later" Glynda said before walking away.

"Diamond, please next time try to keep your temper in check" Ozpin said appearing behind her.

"The dumb fuck shouldn't have touched Velvet and Garnet" She said once again lighting Cardin up in flames and walked away as he screamed out in pain.

Amethyst walked over to Garnet and picked her up. Before following Diamond and Sapphire.

"Okay, remind me to never piss them off" Yang said "Especially Diamond, she was about to kick Cardin's head clean off his shoulders"

"Yeah you worry about Diamond, I'll worry about Amethyst, it would be a wonder if Dove can still get kids" Jaune said still covering his family jewels.

"I'm going to see if they're okay" Ruby said before taking off after them.

 **-=In GMSN's Room=-**

"Urgh, almost had the bastard" Gaia said kicking open the dorm door. "Why did Glynda have to show up"

"…" Sara looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Good point" Gaia said.

"I hope we get to face then again in combat class, get to kick his ass again, him and his puny fucking team didn't even get to properly fight him 'cause the bastard was already down for the count after a couple of shots" Naomi said.

"You literally shot him in the nuts, what do you think was going to happen?" Maya said.

"I thought he at least could put up a fight" Naomi said crossing her arms.

*Knocks on the door*

"I'll get it" Gaia said walking towards the door and opening it.

"Hi" Ruby said once the door was open.

"Why are you here?" Naomi asked.

"I was coming to see how you girls were doing" Ruby answered.

"Oh, we're fine, got to vent out so frustration" Sapphire said.

"…" Sara pouted while rubbing her cheek where Cardin had hit her.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy" Naomi said.

"…" Sara responded to Naomi by giving her the middle finger.

"Pussy" Naomi mocked.  
"…" Sara tried to hit Naomi but she just disappeared in smoke, this only frustrated Sara more and when Naomi reappeared she tried to hit her again.

"Missed me again" Naomi said.

"…"

"Miss"

"…"

"Fucking hell Garnet you can't even hit me?" Naomi mocked.

"…" Sara just grabbed her scroll and jumped on her bed and began playing a game.

"Yep, we're fine, thanks for asking" Gaia said.

"Soooo…. Your name is Gaia, yours is Maya, yours is Naomi and your name is…" Ruby said pointing at each member of team GMSN.

"Oh great, you heard that" Gaia said.

"Yep" Ruby said "So what is Garnet's name?"

"Sara" Naomi answered getting an annoyed look from Gaia. "What?"

"*Sigh* Please Ruby just call us, Diamond, Sapphire, Garnet and Amethyst" Gaia said.

"Okay"

"Wanna come in or will you just keep standing there?" Maya said.

"Oh, I was about to go, I kind of ran after you when you left" Ruby said scratching the back her head.

"Okay, guess we'll see you tomorrow" Gaia said.

"Yep, see you tomorrow"

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

merendinoemiliano: Very nice and cool fight, i can't wait to see next events and whath else you will change(of course i know some will remain the same, just there are too much things thath keep happening in fics, like Weiss shouting at Ruby, even if their ocs could change it). And i like Bumblebee, of course, just i feel by some time is too full of clichè and i kinda doubt she will forgive Blake so easily, while Sun demonstrated to be a true Huntsman and friend. Keep up the good work and see you soon.

Me: Thank you for reviewing again, I will continue changing things ,like the fact that Jaune is stronger in the fanfic and doesn't get bullied by Cardin, Cardin is still a racist bastard but probably has learned his lesson :P I also forget to say one thing in the last chapter: I was thinking about making them younger but then I occurred to me that they probably wouldn't have started a band at such a low age and they would have panicked more when landing in Remnant so around the age of 14, 15 seemed like a more realistic age for me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Gems

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 4 Remember

 **In Ozpin's Office**

"Glynda, Professor Peaches has requested some sap from the trees in the Forest of Forever Fall, I want you to have an excursion there with your next combat class to collect it" Ozpin said sitting in his chair with his ever present coffee mug.

"Uhm… You know who are in that class right?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, that is why I want you to take them there"

"*Sigh* Okay"

"Oh, also don't mention where you are going"

"You're evil" Glynda said walking away

"No, I'm not, and you know it"

 **-=Two Days Later=-**

"Okay, students, today we'll go on an excursion to collect something for professor Peaches" Glynda said.

"Where are we going?" Diamond asked.

"Secret" Was her reply "Oh, and every will be blindfolded until we get there"

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Headmaster's orders" She lied "Okay walk to the Bullhead located on the landing platforms there you'll be blindfolded until we reach our destination"

 **-=After a short flight to the Forest of Forever Fall=-**

"Okay students, you make take of your blindfolds"

Everyone took of their blindfolds and looked around to see where they were, Team GMSN was the first to remember, and they weren't happy with it, Amethyst used her semblance to disappear, Sapphire also used her semblance to fly away, Diamond and Garnet both ran away in different directions.

"Uhm, Glynda why did we need to wear blindfolds if we were going to the Forest of Forever Fall?" Yang asked.

"Uhm, Glynda where is team GMSN?" Ruby asked.

"*Sigh* That's why you needed to wear blindfolds, I warned Oz this would happen" Glynda said that last part to herself "Okay students, it seems this has also become a search excursion, we'll first find team GMSN then we'll collect what we came for"

"Why did they run off?" Jaune asked.

"Okay since you're all friends of them I'll tell you but you need to promise not to tell anyone else, or I'll deal with you personally, after Amethyst has rammed your heads in, understood?" Glynda said.

"Okay" They (Team RWBY and JNPR) all said in unison.

"The reason they ran off is because, team GMSN isn't from Remnant, they are from a world called Earth, in another dimension, where there are no Grimm, no Dust and everything is boring, those are Amethyst's words"

"What do you mean not from Remnant, everyone is from Remnant there is no other planet" Weiss asked.

"Would you let me finish?"

"Okay"

"They were just normal girls forming a band on their world, they decided to practice somewhere in an old 'abandoned' building, there Garnet discovered some sort of machine, she called the others and they turned on the machine 'by accident', it sucked them in and spat them out here in the Forest of Forever Fall, Ozpin discovered them why they were running away from a pack of Beowolves, he killed the Grimm and then and then looked if they were hurt, Diamond and Garnet were hurt, Diamond had a wound over her left eye and Garnet had a giant wound over the left side off her face reaches down to her throat, those are the scars you can see on them, and after they explained what happened, he gave them two decisions, stay in Beacon academy and become huntresses, or test their luck in an unknown world, that all happened precisely two years ago" Glynda explained.

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring them here?" Yang asked.

"No, Ozpin did" Glynda replied.

"So, just a quick recap, Team GMSN come from another world, in another dimension, they got sucked into some weird machine that spat them out here in the Forest of Forever Fall, they got found by Headmaster Ozpin, who adopted them, and they decided to become huntresses to protect a world that isn't their own?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes"

"And they ran off because today is the day they are here for two full years, and we came to the exact place where they landed?" Ren asked.

"Probably"

"How do we find them?" Ruby asked.

"We split up each group will search for one member off team GMSN, Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You'll search for Garnet, seeing as she and Jaune have a bond she would most likely listen to you?" Glynda explained.

"Okay, we'll head off then" Pyrrha said walking off in a random direction since they have no idea where any off them went.

"Yang and Blake? You'll search Diamond, Yang knows her the best off us and if Diamond is on a temper tantrum both Yang and Blake have abilities to make sure they won't get hurt, too much"

"Let's go" Blake said to Yang who was still trying to come on terms with the fact that four of her best friends where from another world.

"Huh, what are we doing?" Yang asked.

"*Sigh* We're searching for Diamond"

"Oh, okay"

"Ruby and Weiss you'll be searching Amethyst, you're the fastest with you semblances, and seeing as Amethyst can teleport using her semblance she'll be the furthest of them all, but be careful she is the most unstable of them all and if she's angry she'll attack anything that moves" Glynda warned.

"Okay, we won't let you down ma'am" Weiss said.

"Okay that leaves you two" Glynda said looking at Ren and Nora.

"Why do we have to search Sapphire" Ren asked.

"She has the most brute power of them all, both you and I know that Nora and Yang are a few who can challenge her in that compartment, plus she uses a fighting style most similar to yours, and you should be able to calm her down, she misses home the most of them, or Garnet but there is no way of knowing with that girl" Glynda said.

"Ooohhh, hear that Ren the teacher thinks I'm strong" Nora said with a smile.

"Please focus, Nora" Ren said "If I may ask, what are you going to do ma'am?"

"I'm going to wait here, if you find them you come here with no detours" Glynda said.

"We'll make sure to bring them back" Nora said before skipping of.

 **With Diamond**

"Why the fuck did we need to come here of all places" Diamond asked herself as she killed yet another Beowolf, behind her a the rest of the pack was disintegrating.

*Growl*

She heard another growl behind her and turned around to see an alpha Beowolf standing right behind her, it raised its paw to swipe at her but just before the hit could land a big white wolf jumped from the bushes and bit in its neck and killed it, it then turned towards Diamond and looked at her, before sitting down.

"Uhm… Thanks?" Diamond said.

The wolf just sat there and looked at her, tilting its head slightly.

"What?"

The wolf just kept staring.

Diamond turned around to walk away but the wolf followed her.

"Why are you following me? Why am I talking to a wolf who just killed a Beowolf?" She asked herself.

The wolf walked up to her and pressed its nose against her hand.

She gently raised her hand to pet the wolf, when she placed her hand between the wolves ear and scratched it wagged it tail.

"You want to come with me?" Diamond asked the wolf.

It looked up at her with its tongue out of its mouth.

"*Chuckles* I'll take that as a, yes, then"

The wolf barked happily and ran rounds around her.

"Come we'll head this way, I still have mopping to do" Diamond said.

The wolf followed her.

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

"So what's your bond with Garnet?" Pyrrha asked Jaune "She seems very keen on you"

"I don't know, the closest I can think of as to describe our bond is siblings but that isn't it because you know how she is with her teammates who basically see each other as siblings, so I have no idea how to describe it" Jaune said.

"You don't seem to mind having her something literally hang off your arms" Pyrrha said.

"She's good company, a good listener, very kind, helpful, funny"

"Seems like perfect girlfriend material" Pyrrha said.

"Oh, n-no not like that" Jaune quickly said "We don't like each other on that level"

"Seems like that, you're almost always hugging her or she's hugging you" Pyrrha pointed out.

"She hugs almost everyone" Jaune deadpanned.

"True, but mostly you"

"It's because I don't mind it, you know her team, Amethyst would kill her if she hugged her, Diamond would probably burn or freeze her, Sapphire also doesn't seem to mind it too much either" Jaune said.

"True, but why would she hug you in particular, you and I both know Nora also doesn't mind it, neither do Ruby and Yang" Pyrrha said.

"I don't know, but I have found out she is more comfortable hugging boys than girls, I have also seen her hugs Ren a couple of times, while avoiding most girls" Jaune pointed out.

"True, but she still hugs you most of all"

"Ah, this is confusing, why don't we ask her when we find her?" Jaune proposed.

"Good idea"

*Loud sound of a guitar going off*

"I think we're getting close" Pyrrha pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock" Jaune said running of in the direction of the sound.

"Garnet!" Pyrrha yelled. "Oh wait that won't help"

"Found her" Jaune said looking up.

Pyrrha also looked up to see Garnet sitting in a tree with her guitar in her hand and broken trees around her. As she listened closely she could her the small girl crying.

Pyrrha grabbed her shield and placed it under her feet before using her semblance to lift it into the air with her on it. At the moment she could care less about the fact that they would probably know what her semblance was, there was a girl in the top of a tree crying because she missed her home and probably also her family.

"Hey" Pyrrha said quietly when she was at the same height as Garnet.

"…" Garnet looked at her with tears in her eyes before jumping of the branch she was on and into the open arms of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha lost her balance and fell into the arms of Jaune as he had seen them fall. He placed them on the ground.

"…" Garnet looked at Pyrrha with an apologetic look her bursting into tears once more.

"There, there" Jaune said hugging the small girl, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closely.

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha with a sad look on his face, he had never seen Garnet so sad, and had no idea what to do with her.

"It's okay, we're here for you" Pyrrha said.

Garnet continued crying into Jaune shoulder as they sat there on the forest floor.

"I'll make you a deal" Jaune said.

"…"Garnet looked up at him.

"When we get back to the academy I'll buy you the biggest tub of ice cream I can find and we'll watch a film, your choice off course" He said.

"…" Garnet seemed to cheer up a bit at the sound of the words 'ice cream'.

"Would you mind if Pyrrha joined us?" He asked looking at Pyrrha who nodded.

She shook her head and looked at the ground before grabbing her scroll and typing something on it.

'Glynda told you what happened didn't she?' she typed on her scroll.

"Yes, she did, basically had to, your whole team disappeared only mere seconds after we took of our blindfolds" Jaune explained.

'Sorry about that' She typed.

"No problem"

'We should get back or help find the others'

"Why would the others need help finding the rest of your team?" Pyrrha said.

'I kept close on purpose, the others probably went to the outskirts of the forest and Amethyst probably even further, we don't know the limit of her teleportation with her semblance but she probably used it to its max to get as far away as possible from here' She explained via text.

"We should first head back to Glynda to let her know we found you" Jaune said getting up.

'And pray for her' Garnet typed.

"Huh? Why?" Pyrrha asked.

'Diamond and Amethyst won't be happy that she told you guys and we all know how unstable those two are, they tried to kill team CRDL just because Cardin hit me' She pointed out.

"Glynda will be fine, she's a trained huntress"

'Amethyst is able to beat Glynda, she has done it before and that was while she wasn't on a murderous rampage' Garnet typed.

"Then we should indeed pray for her" Jaune said "But that is after we tell her we found you"

 **With Ren and Nora**

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt" Nora whined, they had been searching for Sapphire for almost an hour now and still hadn't found her.

"No Nora" Ren sighed.

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"No, we've to find Sapphire"

"You think that's her?" Nora said after a couple of minutes while pointing at a giant pile of trees that seemed to have been ripped from the ground.

"Could be"

"Sapphire?! You in there?" Nora yelled.

"Go away" Came from within the pile.

"No we're here to bring you back to professor Goodwitch" Nora pressed on.

"I said: Go away" she repeated.

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" Nora said. "Okay, I'm coming in" She then said lifting a tree to make her way inside.

After a couple of seconds she came back flying out.

"What didn't you understand! GO. AWAY" Sapphire yelled from within her tree bunker.

"No can do" Nora said charging into the bunker once more, only to be thrown out again. This time she was followed by a pissed off Sapphire.

"Ren, help please, she's going to kill me" Nora pleaded while trying to run away from Sapphire.

"You brought this upon yourself" Ren answered.

"See, I have permission from you boyfriend to kill you" Sapphire said running at Nora.

"I'm not her boyfriend/He's not my boyfriend" They both said at the same time.

"Don't care, I get to kill you" She said extending her gauntlets and letting the blades pop out of her feet.

"Uhm, Ren can you please help"

"*Sigh* Fine" Ren said reaching for the ground and using his semblance on Sapphire, she turned grey for a moment before reverting to her normal colour scheme.

"Huh, what was that, I was angry and sad and now I don't feel anything anymore" Sapphire said.

"It's my semblance, it masks emotions" Ren explained.

"Neat"

"It can come in helpful" Ren said.

"So what was I doing?" She asked.

"You were about to kill Nora for entering your wooden bunker" Ren said.

"Oh, right" she said looking at Nora with a smirk popping the blades out of her gauntlets.

"Uhm, Ren your semblance didn't work" Nora said worried.

"Oh, no, it worked fine, but everyone keeps telling me how strong you're, I wanna test that" Sapphire said.

"Oh, then, bring it bluenette" Nora said with a smirk and grabbing her hammer.

 **With Yang and Blake**

"Diamond! Get your ass over here, searching for you is boring!" Yang yelled into the forest.

"Yang, I don't think that's going to help" Blake said.

"It's not helping because you're not yelling hard enough" Yang said.

"No, I just want to be alone" Diamond said from a tree branch above them. The white wolf lying on her legs.

"Oh, there you're" Yang said.

"Why is there a wolf on your legs? And how did it get in the tree?" Blake asked.

"OH, this is Crystal, she saved me from an alpha Beowolf and followed me ever since then" Diamond said.

"So are you done mopping and ready to come back?" Yang said.

"Sure"

She jumped down with the wolf close behind her.

"Please keep it away from me" Blake said hanging onto Yang.

"You good, Blake?" Yang said.

"Yes everything is, perfectly fine" Blake lied.

"Then why are you hugging Yang as if your life depends on it?" Diamond asked.

Blake quickly jumped of Yang and away from the wolf.

"Am not" She then stated.

"Whatever floats your boat" Diamond said "So, what way are the others?"

"This way" Yang said walking back where the others were waiting.

"You know why we ran away?" Diamond asked.

"Yep" Yang said.

"Amethyst ain't gonna like that" Diamond remarked.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"She is the one who wanted it to be a secret, she didn't want to be pitied by others" Diamond explained.

"Do you miss them?" Yang asked.

"What?"

"Do you miss your friends and family?" Yang asked.

"Off course, it isn't as bad anymore, but I do still miss them, I have a new family now and new friends, guess we got lucky Oz found us"

"Glynda also said that by landing here you got your scar, is that right?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I have no idea how it happened, one moment we were on our world, next moment we were sucked into a vortex and spit out here on Remnant, that's when I only saw red with my eye, probably got hit by some debris fly around us or something, I don't know, Garnet got off worse, back on Earth she could speak, she probably also got hit by flying debris which cut across her face and damaged her vocal cords making it impossible for her to speak, the first week we were all scared, and sad but Garnet had it worse off all, being unable to speak she couldn't speak her mind and she cried almost all the time except when we were making our weapons or training"

"That must suck" Yang said.

"Yeah, but when we got our scrolls we could type with each other enabling Garnet to finally 'speak', her scroll has a special speak program for her, but she doesn't like to use it, it only reminds her more that she isn't able to speak"

"By the way, were you girls always so aggressive or did that also change when you got here?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean aggressive?" Diamond asked sarcastically.

"Really, last week you were about to kick Cardin's head off of his body"

"He shouldn't have touched Garnet and Velvet" Diamond said.

"Wait, you know that Rabbit Faunus?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I've lived in Beacon for 2 years now, off course I know Velvet, haven't you seen her on some off our concerts? She makes the photos for our site" Diamond said.

"She does that, nice"

"Yeah, two questions by the way" Diamond said.

"What are the questions?" Yang asked.

"First: What do you think about helping with our next tour?"

"REALLY?!" Yang screamed.

"Yes"

"I would love too"

"And you Blake?"

"Sure, why not"

"Nice, now the second question, after we get back to Beacon we're going on a vacation to rest our minds for about two weeks, would you like to come with?"

"Where we going?" Yang asked still excited.

"Our beach mansion" Diamond said.

"You have a beach mansion?" Blake asked.

"Blake, how much money do you think we make with a concert?" Diamond asked.

"Uhm, 100.000 Lien each?"

"Higher"

"200.000?"

"More"

"500.000?!"

"Still more"

"750.000?!"

"Still higher"

"Holy shit how much do you get per concert?"

"We got around 1.500.000 Lien for our last concert and that wasn't even a big one" Diamond said.

"What the fuck" Yang said.

"Yeah it pays good, so now answer my question, do you want to come with?" Diamond asked.

"Hell yeah" Yang said.

"Sounds fun" Blake said.

"Good, make sure to bring your swimsuit and sun cream"

"Where is your mansion located?" Blake asked.

"Somewhere between Vale and Vacuo"

"Ah we're here" Yang said.

"Good, now we need to wait for Ruby, Weiss and Amethyst to come back" Glynda said seeing Yang and Blake return with Diamond. "Diamond? Is that a wolf?"

"Yes Glynda, her name is Crystal and I think I'll keep her"

"You know you're not allowed to have pets right?"

"I don't care, Oz won't say no to her puppy eyes, I know that for sure" Diamond said pointing at Crystal.

"*Sigh* It is true he does have a weak spot for puppy eyes"

"Why did you sent Ruby and Weiss after Amethyst?" Diamond then asked.

"They're the fastest"

"But are they prepared to hurt one of their friends?" Diamond asked.

"Why would they need to hurt Amethyst?" Jaune asked still hugging Garnet.

"When Amethyst get really sad or angry she won't stop attacking/killing stuff until she is either exhausted, which can take a while, or until she's unable to fight back"

"Good to hear that you think so highly off me" They heard from the bushes "But no, they weren't prepared to hurt me" She said while showing the unconscious forms of Ruby and Weiss behind her.

"I knocked them out easily but then came back to my senses and lifted them back here. Now, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING US HERE AND WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE SOMETHING IS SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE?!" Amethyst screamed.

"To answer your first question, it was Ozpin's idea, the other answer, you ran off without a word and they were worried"

"* Sigh* A screw this, I'm going back to Beacon and get my luggage ready" She said before teleporting away again using her semblance.

"Why would she need to get her luggage ready?" Jaune asked.

"Garnet didn't tell you?"

"No she has been crying for most of the time"

"We're going on a vacation to one of our mansions, do want to come with?

"Sure, what about you guys" Jaune said turning to his teammates.

"Yes" They all said in unison.

"I figured, I think both Ruby and Weiss will also want to come with" Diamond said turning to Yang.

"Probably" she shrugged.

"Does Ozpin know of this impromptu vacation?" Glynda asked.

"Yes I texted him half an hour ago to ask if it was okay, I also asked if Team JNPR and RWBY could come with and that was also fine"

"Okay then, let's get back to Beacon for your vacation" Glynda said walking off in the direction the Bullhead had landed.

"Didn't we need to collect something?" Nora asked.

"I already did that, I had one and a half hour before Jaune, Pyrrha and Garnet arrived back, so I decided that I could gather it"

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH, IF I WOULD OWN IT I WOULD PROBABLY ALSO HAVE A BEACH MANSION LIKE TEAM GMSN, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

merendinoemiliano: Really awesome chapter, I can't wait to see next events(maybe Jaune should get a ranged weapon to keep up) and glad to see Pyhrra lost for once ,as much i like her. Fights seems great and I'm sure you will improve further. Keep up the good work and see you soon.

P.s. I also advice you the story 'Silver Eyed Blood','Veni,Vidi,Vici' and 'The Rose Gamer'.

P.p.s. well, regarding the girl's age:1)There could be other bande thath start at thath age;2)In Digimon or similar series the charachters are even younger;3)I think they should need more time to train and get on par with the other studente,but i guess Ozpin covered thath matter. Make as you wish, aniway.

Me: Thanks, I was also thinking about giving Jaune a new weapon but have no idea what, maybe some suggestions would be nice, Thanks for the suggestions, I'll make sure to check them out when I have the time, and once more about their age, you're right that a band could be formed at a lower age, I honestly forgot about Digimon while writing the first chapter and how they also were transported to another dimension, and yes Ozpin took care of their training alongside with Glynda, Qrow and Peter Port, and someone else but that will be later revealed. 

Neptunes-Requiem: I am glad to see that your changing the storyline of the show. that is one of the main reasons that stories with oc's feel like they have restricted themselves too much to me. if your adding characters into the storyline then the storyline has changed. anyway enough ranting from me I am really enjoying the story and I can't wait to see what happens next.

Me: Thanks, good to see people are enjoying my writing, and I completely agree with you on that matter, while it is fun to see how the series would play out with extra characters, things will change.

bwburke94: It's certainly interesting to see a short mute girl who isn't Neopolitan. Were you trying to draw an intentional comparison?

Me: No, I wasn't trying to draw a comparison, while they are very much alike I based Garnet (Sara) on my little sister (except the huge scar).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1 is now re-writen and posted, just go back to chapter 1 to read it


End file.
